Cancer Deathtoll
Deathtoll was the Cancer Saint in XVIII Century. Personality and Villainy Deatholl has a mysterious past. He is a comic character, create to be a cool cancer representative; but, he is a comic guy, but a villain too; he is a comic and clumsy villain, that try does his goals, but commits funny things. He was the guy in charge of send people to Yomotsu, so, he makes coffins and works with coffins, whereas the most powerful coffin of him, is the Omerta; the coffins (and Omerta) serve to send souls and corpses to Yomotsu. As the guy between the life and the death, Deathtoll don't cares with Athena and if she will win the battle, because if Athena or Hades win, he will stay in the same post; but, he prefers help Hades and,although never noticed to Pandora and the specters about hisdecision (help Hades), so, he tries uses Suikyo to keep contact with Hades army while the war happens. He knows the pope is a traitor, but don't tell it to him. Deathtoll is effeminate and metrosexual (use fingernail polish) too (he thinks he is cute), and hates when his fingernail breaks, and can understand the man's personality just seeing his faces; he is a coward and he is skills are funny and effeminate. According Tenma, he looks like a woman. Cancer Temple Tenma and Shun arrive at Cancer temple, and see heads on the walls, floor and ceiling. Tenma and Shun notices the Pope betrayal, but Deathtoll tell them he is a neutral saint. Deathtoll sends the body and the soul of Shun to Yomotsu, but Shun returns. Later, Deathtoll sends Tenma and Shun bodies and souls to Yomotsu with the Omerta (that absorb all that answer any question), where he goes too. Suikyo arrives in Yomotsu and after Deathtoll hits him, Suikyo gets brainwashed and attacks Deathtoll (that's perceives the Genrou Maou Ken), forcing him open Omerta, to uses Shun and Tenma as bait to Suikyo kill them. Suikyo recovers his conscience because Ikki attack (Phoenix Houou Genma-ken); Ikki will meet Ikki after. To save Suikyo, Tenma asks to Deathtoll if about he genre, and he answers he is a MAN, and the Omerta absorb him, arresting him. In this battle, Deathtoll gets admiration to Suikyo after. Leo Temple Deathtoll almost falls in Death Hole, but a group of specters saves him, and ask for him to guide them to the 12 temples. Deathtoll do this, but, in Leo temple, the specters are defeated, so, Deathtoll kill the last (he know the last specter is too weak to defeat Kaiser and Goldie) to Kaiser don't hurt him, and feigns he only cheated the specters to attract them to Lio Temple, to Kaiser kill them. Kaiser believes inn Deathtoll, and Deathtoll get back to Cancer Temple, where he decides serve Athena (he continues with the same position: he will continue the same man if Athena or Hades wins the battle, but, in this time, he serves Athena) and build coffins to throw specters in Yomotsu. Vermeer At the Cancer Temple, Ikki arrives and helps Deathtoll in the fight with specters. Vermeer arrives and Deathtoll feelings betray Athena again, to arrest Vermeer and Omerta, but, he fails. Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist Category:Amoral Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Weaklings Category:Manga Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off